Halstead Brothers one shot
by namelessjen
Summary: Jay's brother keeps screwing up, and he takes matters into his own hands. (One shot)
Will stared down at the metal entrapment around his wrist. He cursed under his breath and contemplated how he was going to get out of this one.

"Jay, come on! Jay!" He shouted, his voice booming out, the acoustics' of the garage making him sound louder than his intention. He was pissed, beyond that even.

His stupid brother just had to lock him up in here, asshole. Will didn't know what the hell Jay was playing at but he wasn't impressed at all. He used his second hand to fiddle with the lock, but it wasn't budging.

Jay wandered in, swaggering his hips as he moved closer to the cage, where his brother was handcuffed to the railing. He knew this wasn't exactly the best way to sort out family drama, but he didn't know how else to get his brother to stay in one spot. He looked across at the man he once shared a bath with, a man he used to chase around the kitchen after school, the brother he's been looking out for since he knew what a brother was.

"What am I doing in here?" Will asked him gruffly, banging the chain against the metal railings, sending a clanging sound around the room. Jay pulled up a seat and sat down, his arms crossed against his chest. He didn't say a word, instead just raised an eyebrow at his sibling as if waiting for him to calm down.

Will didn't want to calm down of course he was just so furious at the asshole he called a brother, how dare he lock him up like a lowly criminal, it was so humiliating!

He thrashed around until his arm became tired, and before long he was sitting in the corner in defeat. He rested his head down against his knee and let out a frustrated sigh. "What am I doing in here Jay?" He asked again, this time in a calmer tone.

Jay stood up and walked across to his brother, his head pressed against the bars of the cage. "You're being an idiot, and I lock up idiots for a living." He told him, shaking his head as he looked down at his young brother.

"I'm not an idiot, I've done nothing to be in here you ass." Will scoffed at him. He shook his wrist again, hoping his brother would take mercy on his entrapment.

Jay ignored him, and walked across the room in a leisurely pace. He didn't think letting his brother out would really get the point across. When he sat down again, he stared over at his brother who still looked as confused as ever.

"How's work going? Made any bad decisions lately?" He asked sourly, hoping Will would get the message. He wasn't going to make it easy on his brother, knowing he could just spit it all out and let him listen, but lecturing Will never got anything across, he zoned out and promised he would change, but he never did.

Will frowned when he realised what Jay was playing at. It made him angry that his brother thought he could just lock him up for something that was none of his business. "You have no right to lock me up in here, when your boss man comes to work he's going to make you let me go." He threatened, thinking about Voight. He knew that Voight was a tough cookie, but surely he wouldn't let Jay get away with this? Locking up an innocent family member over something so stupid.

"My work is my business Jay, just like yours is your business. You didn't see me kidnapping you for screwing your boss' daughter, or stalking a paedophile did you?" He shot at him bitterly, maybe that wasn't the same thing but he was not impressed by this, he wanted Jay to let him the hell out of there.

Jay's jaw tensed as he heard those words. He opened the door in a furious rage and picked his brother up off the floor. "I'm trying to help you!" He yelled, less than an inch of space between their angry faces. Will could feel Jay's breath against his cheek as his brother's chest pressed up against his own.

"I don't need your help! I've never needed your help Jay. You're always trying to help everyone when they don't want you to." Will bellowed as he tried to push Jay away with all the strength of one arm.

"You don't have to want my help! I'm your brother and I'm not going to sit and watch as you crash and burn again and again. Your stupidity is going to send you to jail."

Will snorted and looked away, Jay was always so dramatic he just didn't know how that was even a possibility right now. "I made a few mistakes, but I've always made up for them."

"Yeah? What about that woman you resuscitated against her wishes? The same woman who almost got you fired for messing up for the hundredth time. You're out of control."

Will stared across at his brother before closing his eyes, he knew he had messed up on that one, he knew that but he couldn't help it. All he wanted was to save everybody, he knew he could have saved her if she'd just let him try. He knew he could do it, but nobody seemed to believe him, not even his brother.

"You need to stop thinking with your heart and start thinking with your head Will, you can't save everybody you just can't." Jay said to him, his voice getting softer.

They had that in common really, wanting to save the world, and needing to be reminded that it wasn't possible.

"I didn't save mom." Will said gently, looking up to catch Jay's eye. Jay nodded his head and let out a sigh.

"Me either."


End file.
